bobstewartfandomcom-20200214-history
The $25,000 Pyramid (1982)
This is chronicling the 1982 version of The $25,000 Pyramid (originally known as The New $25,000 Pyramid). Game Format Main Game The game is played with two teams of two players (consisting of one celebrity & one contestant) in a game of word communication. Each game starts with the introduction of six categories arranged in a pyramid. In the main game, a category's position on the pyramid was not an indicator of its difficulty. The categories were usually puns hinting to the content within that subject. Each team in turn chose a category, and then a subject under that category was given. Each subject has seven words/phrases/names. The team had 30 seconds to guess the seven answers that fit into the category. One player described each item while the other player tried to guess what the words are. Each correct word was worth one point. When a word was passed, it cannot be returned to, but if the guesser can guess the word already passed, the team still scored. If at any time the clue giver gave away any part of the answer or conveyed the essence of the answer, a cuckoo sounded and the word was thrown out. Each team had three turns with the celebrities giving first in round one, the contestants giving in round two, and in round three they decided amongst themselves on who's giving and who's receiving. Special Bonuses At some point in the game, a team would uncover a special card behind one category prompting a bonus situation. To win the bonus, the team had to get all the answers right. In situations where a team can win the game without needing all the answers or has won the game automatically, if the last category concealed a bonus, the team was allowed to play all the way out in order to win the bonus. *'7-11' - This was the show's mainstay for the entire 80s run. It premiered on April 11, 1983 on CBS and was always played in the first game. The team that exposed the 7-11 had 30 seconds to get all seven and win a cash bonus of $1,100. When it first premiered, the contestant had a choice between going for the $1,100 or play it safe and play for $50 a correct answer; this rule lasted until January 18, 1985. For the four all-star celebrity tournaments in 1987, the 7-11 was played in both games. *'Mystery 7' - Like the 7-11, this was the show's mainstay for the entire 80s run. It was always played in the second game. The team that found the Mystery 7 had a chance to win a special prize. It's called the Mystery 7 because the category was not told until after it was done. The team had the usual 30 seconds to get all seven words. In its early existence, the Mystery 7 was in plain sight as the last category on the main game Pyramid board. It was mostly chosen first by the contestant who lost the first game, which mostly led to having the Mystery 7 be hidden away, beginning on April 23, 1984. Tie-Breaker If the game ended in a tie, both scores were deleted and the game shifted into a tie-breaker situation. The team that caused the tie had a choice between two letters leaving the other for the other team. Both teams had 30 seconds to get as many of the seven items beginning with their letter(s) as they can. The team that got the most out of seven won the game. If the first team got seven, the time remaining on the clock was subtracted from 30 to give the time that the other team needed to get seven. Beginning on October 22, 1984, if the game ended in a 21-21 tie, the team that broke the tie won $5,000 (prior to that, it was a car from January 16-October 19 of that year) to the contestant. Beginning with the week of September 5, 1983, the tie-breaker was played in the same segment as the front game. Player of the Week For three weeks on February 7-25, 1983 of The New $25,000 Pyramid the player who had the fastest time of the week won a trip to Greece. During this time, the Mystery 7 was not played. ---- The team with the most points won the game. Winner's Circle The giver of the winning team faced a larger pyramid board of six subjects with the guesser having his/her back to the board. The winning team had 60 seconds to climb up to the top of the pyramid by getting all six. On each subject, the giver gave a list of items that fit the subject while the guesser tried to guess what they all have in common. As soon as the guesser gets the right subject or passed, they moved on to the next subject to the right. Upon a pass, the team can come back to it if there's time leftover though the guesser can still get the subject without going back to it. If at any time the giver gave an illegal clue (giving away part of the answer, conveying the essence of the answer, descriptions of the category or a synonym) a buzzer would sound, the subject was re-concealed and the team forfeited the chance at the big money. Starting in this version, prepositional phrases were also outlawed. The giver was discouraged from using his/her hands which is why they were strapped into the chair. Even though the big money was forfeited, the team can still go for the other subjects, because when time ran out, the contestant still won money attached to the subjects guessed; of course, getting all six in 60 seconds without illegal clues won the grand cash prize. Payoffs Here are the amounts for each subject: The first trip was worth $10,000, and the second trip was worth a total of $25,000 ($10,000 win in the first WC means the second is worth $15,000). Game/Championship Formats Each episode was made self-contained for it had the contestants play two games every show. Any money won from the Winner's Circle was used as score money not counting bonuses. The player with the most money or won both games returned to play the next show. If the show ended in a tie both contestants returned to play the next show. Contestants retired after five wins or after winning the $25,000 since it was the network's winnings limit; when the limit was raised to $50,000 on October 22, 1984 and $75,000 on September 29, 1986, contestants were required to stay a little while longer until they get enough $25,000 wins to retire or win the usual five games. Trivia This version was called The New $25,000 Pyramid just to avoid confusion with the original 1974 version. The 1988 revival replace the short-lived game show Blackout hosted by Bob Goen then it was later re-replaced by a revival of Family Feud hosted by Ray Combs. Merchandise Board Games Cardinal (1986) For this version you were allowed to play both the $25,000 and $100,000 Pyramid featuring Dick Clark on the cover. P9070002.JPG Endless Games (2000) A newer version was released featuring the old Game Show Network logo on the box cover. Pyramid_(1).gif pyramid.gif Video Slot Machine IGT/International Game Technologies (2001) A slot machine game based on this version was released feauring Dick Clark. $25,000Pyramid-S(s).jpg 26634_1.jpg Brochure $25,000_Pyramid_Video_Slots_P1.jpg $25,000_Pyramid_Video_Slots_P2.jpg Photos Promo Slide 12994406_10153594756883494_5573133578659565807_n.jpg Article 398448_3091067788133_1825385517_n.jpg Print Ads 579009_10150688629123494_368228229_n.jpg 25pyr-ad1.jpg Photos 563485_10150970079803494_14940383_n_(1).jpg 563485_10150970079803494_14940383_n.jpg 47506450 2145122589037858 743908689517215744 n.jpg 545995_10150688631653494_1625476847_n.jpg Gal-bettywhite9.jpg Clark, Dick - Candid.jpg Pyramid-Dick-Clark_l.jpg Dick-Clark-25000-Pyramid.jpg Clark-pyramid.jpg 25Pyramid3.jpg 535545_10150703819913494_1410811020_n.jpg 19030467 1771189936241228 2322256906777784990 n.jpg 25Pyramid.jpg 18766659 10154670328228494 3774715855631204890 o.jpg 25Pyramid2.jpg 1009735_10151524799063494_1048776005_n.jpg 432004_10150598696233494_1389784999_n.jpg September2002.jpg 25000Pyramid.jpg Dick Clark & Bill Cullen '82.png Dick Clark '82.png '82 Pyramid; first winner's circle.jpg Tickets The $25,000 Pyramid (August 29, 1982).jpg The $25,000 Pyramid (September 24, 1982).png $T2eC16VHJHwFG0uFUuFUBSYEbuzeGw~~60_57.JPG The New $25,000 Pyramid (July 20, 1983).JPG The New $25,000 Pyramid (November 11, 1983).jpg The New $25,000 Pyramid (November 12, 1983).jpg The New $25,000 Pyramid (January 22, 1984).png The New $25,000 Pyramid (February 12, 1984).jpg The New $25,000 Pyramid (June 29, 1984).jpg The $25,000 Pyramid (December 13, 1984).png The $25,000 Pyramid (May 16, 1985).jpg The $25,000 Pyramid (May 23, 1986).jpg The $25,000 Pyramid (June 12, 1986).jpg The $25,000 Pyramid (June 26, 1986).jpg The $25,000 Pyramid (September 04, 1986).jpg The $25,000 Pyramid (November 12, 1987).jpg Slates September 07, 1982 Slate ®.png October 29, 1982 Slate.png October 10, 1982 Slate.png October 28, 1982 Slate.png September 27, 1983 Slate.png March 17, 1988 Slate.png Ticket Plugs 25kptix.jpg pyramidplug.jpg Contestant Plug $25,000 Pyramid Ticket Plug.jpg Press Premiere Press.jpg Episode Status Reruns aired on USA Network from October 17, 1988 to November 4, 1994 and on again, off again on GSN since October 11, 1997. See Also: The New $25,000/$100,000 Pyramid/Episode Guide See Also The $10,000 Pyramid The $20,000 Pyramid The $25,000 Pyramid The $25,000 Pyramid (2010) The $50,000 Pyramid The $100,000 Pyramid The $100,000 Pyramid (1991) The $100,000 Pyramid (2000) The $100,000 Pyramid (2016) The $500,000 Pyramid The $1,000,000 Pyramid (2000) The $1,000,000 Pyramid (2009) Pyramid (1996) Pyramid (1997) Pyramid (2002) The Pyramid (2012) Pyramid Rocks The Junior Pyramid Junior Partner Pyramid All-Star Junior Pyramid Video Link The $25,000 Pyramid (Video Slots) circa 2001 Category:Game Shows N-Z Category:Pyramid Category:CBS Daytime Category:1982 Premiere Category:1987 Ending Category:1988 Premiere Category:1988 Ending